A Look Into The Past
by Zane.Is.Awesome345
Summary: We've all heard about tragic things in the past. World War II, the attack of Pearl Harbor, the attack on September 2001-11, the great depression. So why don't we go back in time and see how our fellow ninja, live in these hard times?
1. WW II-Zane

I had stood bold, straight, not moving a muscle.

The Nazi soldier, stood at the front, pacing back and forth, weapons of all sorts, in his pockets, sleeves, boots, pant legs.

I was scared, lonely and sad. It had all happened so fast.

I was just a boy, who went to school, with lots of friends, to a boy who got shipped to a horrible, camp, for people the boss didn't like.

He called Hitler **(I feel so bad using this name.) **the 'boss' because he didn't like him.

He was a man, with power, greed, and, hatred.

Spending every night in a cabin, full of other boys, never getting privacy, showering in cold showers, working like a farmer, getting lack of sleep, getting horrible food, getting beat every time you did something wrong.

It was horrible.

The memories haunted him, and it would forever.

But he had to back up a bit.

It began terrible but everything turned out alright.

* * *

_4 years ago..._

"Listen up, worthless brats!" The soldier shouted, loudly and we all jumped.

"All of you, ten and under, you're going to the hospital!" He shouted and some boys and girls walked slowly, towards the hospital, with a soldier behind them and in front of them.

Lucky him, he was eleven.

"The rest of you!" He said going through all the straight lines, marching.

"To the barber!" We all walked in a straight line, making sure not to go to fast,or to slow.

There was people with scissors in there.

We each got a turn.

They didn't ask us what hair due we wanted. They snipped every inch of our hair off.

We went outside again.

"Now to the showers!" He said and we walked straight to a room with a bunch of shower heads.

They turned it on for us and we took off our clothes. No privacy, what's so ever.

I showered in the cold, water, the loose hair coming off.

We got ten minutes before he said to come back and grab a pair of clothes, or you'd go without any.

I didn't see my clothes there, so I picked a t-shirt and a pair of pants and put them on quickly.

"Now boys that are eleven and twelve, go to shack number seven!" He shouted and a few of us left, following a guard.

When we got there we each picked a 'bed'.

The 'bed' was really just a mattress, filed with hard beans, crawling with bugs, and lice, and a pillow filled with hay.

I sat on the bed and folded my hands into my lap.

There was a long silence, as everybody eyed each other, all except for me, who was looking at the ground.

"Well..." One boy finally spoke up "My name's _Erwin._"

"Maybe we should get to know each other while we're still here." Erwin said and a couple of older boys came and sat down with him, trying to get the youngest one's, to join them.

I shuddered when he said _still_here.

"My name's _Adrian_" One said and a few more boys came over and sat with them.

"I'm _Tiedemman_" Another boys said patting the seat beside him, hoping for boys to come.

The rest of them sat down in a circle except me.

Erwin came over and rubbed my back.

"Hey, you scared?" He asked still rubbing my back.

I didn't answer.

"My name's Erwin. What's yours?" He asked a wide smile on his face, still rubbing my back.

"Zane..." I managed, barely a whisper.

"A?" He asked not hearing me.

"No...Zane" I had said a bit louder this time.

"Oh, hi Zane! Please come and sit, It's okay" He said reassuringly and I had taken a seat close beside Erwin.

Erwin squeezed my right hand with his left hand, while the other hand rubbed my back. It felt soothing, but nothing would ever stop the horrible memories before he came here.

We went around the circle each taking turns, sharing stuff about our selves, and sometimes singing, German songs we've all heard of, except for me.

I sat there quietly until a soldier came in.

"Supper, in the lunch room" He said showing us the way.

Once we got there, we all got in line.

The German's got fed, soup, with beef, potato, and other great stuff. They also got pudding for desert. The farther away towns, got a potato in some water.

That's what he got.

He sat down at a lunch table, by himself, and started drinking the water out of it.

A girl, that was German came and sat down across from me, eating her soup.

I looked at it hungrily. I wanted to pick all the little veggies out it and eat the beef. And the pudding, oh the pudding!

It looked so good! He would've taken his spoon and scrapped every last bit out of that bowl.

I kept staring at it hungrily. She noticed this.

"Sorry, I would give you some, but I'm not sure if we're aloud" she said and began eating, gingerly.

He looked down sadly at his own food and picked at the potato in it.

This was going to be a long time.

* * *

_** Names**_

_**Adrian means- from Hadria**_

_**Erwin- Friend and army**_

_**Tiedemann- People and man**_


	2. WWII- Zane part 2

A soldier came took our bowls away, and led us outside.

We stood in straight lines not moving a muscle.

He eyed each of us carefully, while he walked trough our lines.

He stopped at me and my heart stopped.

He eyed me up and down and I saw Erwin glancing in my direction, mouthing, 'be strong'.

"Well, what do we got here?" He asked.

"What's your name?" He asked sternly.

"Zane" I said the loudest I've been since I came here.

"God's gracious gift?" He asked and Zane blinked.

"What did you say sir?" Zane asked and the soldier got surprised.

"Zane means 'God's gracious gift'. And apparently God's gracious gift is very small for his age. And Zane is an American boy's name." He said curiosity in his voice

"I'm not from America sir." I said, my voice cracking a bit

"And blue eyes?" He asked, his green eyes staring into my blue ones.

"I was born with them." Okay so that was a lie.

Zane never had parents, but the parents he did have were Jewish.

"So are you Jewish?" He asked.

"I'm not sure" I replied.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" He asked more annoyed this time.

"I never had parents, but I got adopted by Jewish parents."

He thought.

"Eh, that counts" The soldier said then started handing out a patch that was a star with the word Jude on it.

"Patch these on your shirt, once your there!" He yelled to everybody that was standing.

Once your there? What did he mean?

He led us to a train.

"Get on board! There were to many inmates here! We're shipping you off to a Concentration camp!" He said and Zane's heart froze.

He's been hearing about the war for about two months now. The politicians ad been talking about Concentration camps, and the war.

It's where you go to labor until you die of exhaustion, disease, hunger. Just the thought made him scared.

The extermination camp was worse.

It was where the people who survived through the journey, gets killed by gas.

I went aboard the train and once about twenty of us were crammed into one little freight car, the soldier closed the door and the train started moving.

I didn't say a word.

I was still .

What they had done was horrible.

Stripping everything off you, showering in cold showers, getting fed horrible food.

Just imagine the Concentration camps.

The train bumped along the railroad, heading to where I would help Hitlers army.

The war was just beginning, and already I feel like an animal getting controlled.

I looked around at the massive amount of boys, crammed into the little freight car.

A lot of them were talking, but not at their fullest voice.

I looked to my left seeing Erwin beside me.

He spoke softly in a calming tone.

"You, alright?" He asked smiling in a comforting way.

I didn't answer.

He wiped a sweaty and dirty hand on his ragged clothes.

"It's okay to talk, I won't hurt you." He said and squeezed my hand.

I felt so tired, my eye lids drooped down.

I felt my back being rubbed again, probably by Erwin, but it helped calm me so I was okay with it.

My eyes drooped down a bit more, and I felt myself lean-to the right.

Luckily, I was right at the walls of the freight car, so when I leaned, I wasn't leaning on anybody.

I felt my whole body go into sleep mode.

* * *

When I woke up I was still on the train, but it had stopped.

"What happened?" I asked Erwin who was beside me.

"We're here," He said "But we just arrived."

We waited a couple of minutes, until, the door opened letting the sun peek through and almost blind our eyes.

I was the first one to get out, and I followed a soldier, to another soldier, at a desk. He had papers, and pens. I still had my Jude star and I would have stitch on when I got into wherever we were.

"Name?" He asked looking up his brown eyes staring into my blue ones.

"Zane." I said my voice squeaking.

He looked at my blue eyes further.

"Are you Jewish?" He asked sternly.

Zane let out a small huff.

"I had parents who adopted me who were Jewish." I replied his voice still squeaking.

"Blue eyes?" He asked pointing his pen at my eyes.

"Yes."

"And the name Zane. God's gracious gift?" He asked looking down at his papers again.

"Yes..." I said awkwardly.

"Okay. Age?" he asked.

"Eleven."

"Birth date?"

He never knew his real one, but his 'parents' had celebrated it on July 9th.

"July 9th." I answered

He looked up smiling.

"Happy birthday." He said cheerfully.

This is a good sign. Not all soldiers are mean.

"It's July 9th" I asked him.

"Yep. Now when you get in we'll figure out your job. You're in shack,4." He said and shook his hand, motioning for him to leave.

I went through a door, and into a room with a big number 4 on the door. Inside were beds, like the other place.

I picked a bed and about an hour later the room was filled with boys about my age.

Lucky me I was in the same room as Erwin.


	3. WW II-Zane part 3

I stitched the yellow star on my t-shirt with care, taking in every last moment.

My eyes teared up. My mom had taught me how to stitch and now she was gone forever. Not to mention my dad.

Before I came here my mom and dad went downstairs to answer a knock at the door. A Nazi soldier wanted to take them and asked if they had any children. I heard my mom crying. Out of curiosity I went downstairs and asked my mother innocently 'Whats wrong?'

She told me to get upstairs and hide quickly, then I heard two gunshots. I was scared and the Nazi soldier found me. They led me downstairs and there I saw my mom and dad, dead on the floor.

I was crying so hard the way to the nurse clinic.

There, they stripped us and gave us a 'checkup'.

He let a tear run out.

He was lucky the tears didn't come out pouring. If he didn't have a whole metal dam behind his eyes, the water would've came out a lot sooner.

"Breakfast!" A Nazi soldier shouted.

We headed to the lunch room, where we got fed sawdust bread, and hot water, they called 'tea'.

"Shack 4, bathroom break!" A Nazi soldier shouted and all the boys from my shack headed outside into the stinky washroom.

When it was my turn I entered hesitantly.

It smelled of sewage, poo, pee, barf and other nasty things.

I held my breath and entered the stall.

The toilet was just a hole in the ground with a slope.

I did what I had to do, then got out of there as fast as I could.

"Stand in a line!" The guard shouted.

We got into a line quickly and eyed each one of us.

Seconds passed, which felt like minutes, which felt like hours

When he got to me he stopped.

"Blond hair blue eyes?" he asked.

"Yes." I said and he pulled out a spiked-club and hit me on the back of the head.

"YES WHAT?" He screamed in my ear and I flinched.

"Yes sir." I squeaked barely a whisper.

He hit me again and I began to feel woozy.

"WHAT?" He screamed right in my ear once more and I began to tear up.

"Yes...sir..." I muttered quietly and he got really mad.

He clubbed me two times and I fell over.

My vision blacked out and I heard some worried gasps. The back of my head felt sticky and cold.

* * *

"Zane? Zane? Hey buddy, you okay?"

I heard Erwin's voice and I opened my eyes. I was in a small room with Erwin washing my feet.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing the back of my head.

"They gave us jobs. My job is now a doctor." he answered.

I groaned and laid back down. My head was throbbing with pain.

Erwin got up from where he was sitting and came over then rubbed my head gently.

"Lay down. Don't waste your energy." he whispered to me.

He pulled up the soft, warm blanket up to my chest.

"What job did I get adressed to?" I asked tired.

"Steamstress." Erwin replied.

I yawned tiredly.

"I'm a bit hungry."

"Hold on." he said and left the room.

He came back a minute later with a small piece of bread, some good soup, and a cup of water.

"Wow... Where'd you get all of this?" I asked.

"The patients get good food, for... certain reasons..." he traied off nervously.

I took the soup and ate it all hungrily, not noticing how hungry I was before.

I drank the water, then thought about something.

_I'm sitting here eating good food in front of another starving child..._

"Here." I said handing him a piece of bread.

He looked at me.

"Are you sure? You look really hungry.." he told me.

"Take it." I said. "You need it more."

He took it and smiled warmly at me.

"Thanks." he said and took a bite.

"You are most certainly welcome." I replied.


	4. WWII-Zane part 4

Zane sat on the hospital bed, looking down at his stomach which was getting awfully small.

Erwin was beside him, squeezing his hand in attempt to make Zane feel better.

Zane's pulse pounded in his head, and it felt like some one used a jack hammer on him.

Zane laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Zane, are you okay?" Erwin broke the silence in the small hospital room.

Zane sighed.

Of course he wasn't okay! He got stripped off his clothes, sent in slavery, got pounded on the head, starved and now he's in a hospital bed thinking about how's he's gonna escape.

Yes, Zane is escaping.

He doesn't know how yet but he will. He's thinking that at night, he'll sneak outside and go to the entrance of the concentration camp. The guard dogs aren't awake at night, so he'll make a huge distraction for the guards. When they run off, seeing what it is he can climb over the fence and run into the woods.

It was a big risk, but he couldn't be here anymore.

Some of his friends had already dropped dead because of exhaustion, disease, and starvation.

One of them even got sent to the crematorium, which smelt horrible when the bodies...

Zane couldn't even think about that without crying.

He heard the whistle blow outside and in the hospital.

"Gotta go, Zane..." he said nervously and walked out of the room.

Why did Erwin sound so nervous all the time?

Since he arrived at the hospital, Erwin's been so nervous sounding. Did Erwin need to tell him something?

Two soldiers entered the room, Erwin following behind.

One soldier got a long needle and the other got a little jar.

Erwin looked like he was crying, and was looking away.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked as the one soldier held him against the bed.

"I-I'm, s-so sorry..." Erwin said through sobs.

The soldier with the needle came close and pressed the needle against Zane's wrist.

"How much blood?" The soldier with the needle asked.

"Uh... Two centimetres high." he said holding the jar under Zane's wrist.

He pushed the needle top and Zane felt like his arm was on fire.

He screamed from the pain, and the needle filled with blood.

His blood...

Zane cried as he emptied the blood into the mini jar.

"Two more times." The soldier with the jar said.

The same thing happened again and pain shot through Zane's arm, soon spreading through his chest.

He screamed again and couldn't take another.

He heard two gunshots and both soldiers dropped dead.

Zane screamed again out of terror.

Erwin held a shot-gun and was pointing at where the two soldiers had been.

"I-Im... so, so, so sorry for not telling you..." Erwin said putting the jar of blood in his pocket.

"Come on, we're leaving." he said helping Zane up.

It was pretty dark outside meaning the guard dogs would be asleep.

They exited the hospital and outside to the front gate.

He used the shot-gun, killing the guard and they quickly climbed the fence.

They kept running and running until they got into the woods.

They both heard guards shouting and the soldiers woke the guard dogs.

"Come on, we can climb the tree!" he whisper shouted and started helping Zane up the tree.

He got up and made room for Erwin to climb up.

Zane leaned against the tree and took a deep, shuddery breath as the guards below them, ran past the tree and into the woods.

Erwin pulled Zane into a hug, as they both curled up against the tree all night as the guards ended their search.

"Zane...," he said pulling Zane closer. "I wasn't allowed to tell you what would happen, when kids are in the hospital-"

"It's okay Erwin..." Zane said wrapping his arms around Erwin's neck. "You would've been beaten. I forgive you..."

Erwin smiled and pulled Zane even closer and rested his head on Zane's.

* * *

In the morning the two woke up, still curled against each other in the tree.

"Zane, wake up..." he said gently rubbing Zane's arm.

"Uh..." he groaned.

"Zane, how do you feel?" Erwin asked pulling away from the sleepy boy.

He looked awfully pale, and his eyes looked dead.

Erwin pulled the jar out of his pocket, and unscrewed the lid.

He pulled out something else.

Zane gasped.

"No... not again..." he murmured as Erwin pulled a small needle out.

"Don't worry," he said while pouring the red liquid into the needle. "This is small and won't hurt."

He grabbed Zane's wrist and slowly pushed the top of the needle down, making the blood run into Zane's body again.

When it was over, Erwin pulled Zane close again and rested his head on Zane's shoulder.

"What do they do with the blood?" Zane whispered.

"They use it during war. When soldiers get too much blood loss in war, they use the blood in the jar." Erwin explained.

"Well, thanks for saving me." Zane nuzzled his head into Erwin's neck.

"I'm surprised the guard dogs never sniffed us out last night. Not that I'm complaining." Erwin said wrapping his arms around Zane.

"Yeah, me too." Zane murmured softly.

"Get some rest Zane. Let some more blood flow into your body, then we'll run away." Erwin said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Here they were, safe and close to each other, while the other kids are still suffering and being beaten, starved and used for medical experiments.

* * *

**I left this off at a very... odd timing.**

**Erwin and Zane moments were NOT yaoi. Just healing love.**

**Has anybody seen 'The Boy In The Striped Pajamas'? Well if you haven't, DON'T SEE THE MOVIE! Unless you wanna have nightmares.**

**SPOILER! DON'T READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE MOVIE!**

** It's not a horror movie, but a little German boy befriends a jewish boy in a concentration camp, then makes it up to him by trying to find his dead father, but ends up being killed by the crematorium. It's really sad.**

**Anyway, R&R!**


	5. WWII- Zane part 5

**I'm gonna go ahead and answer a question.**

**FireIce: I'm really sorry your class interrupted the movie. Anyways... WWII is my favourite subject in history so, yes I do research on it. And the blood thing is most defiantly true. I'm not sure if they used the needles or real medical equipment though. From what I've heard, they use needles, take the blood out and when soldiers lose too much blood on the battlefield they use the patients blood.**

**As for the patient, they usually die from blood loss or infection from where the needle had been.**

* * *

Zane woke up, still in the tree with Erwin cuddled up to him.

Erwin's head was resting on his and both of Erwin's arms were wrapped around his neck. Erwin had already been awake and had put Zane to sleep about 4 hours ago. He had stayed awake the whole time.

"Hey Zane." Erwin whispered softly into Zane's ear. "You alright now?"

Zane nuzzled his head into Erwin's neck, and wrapped his hands around Erwin's waist.

"I wanna sleep." he murmured softly and snuggled closer to Erwin.

"We can sleep when we get far away. You don't wanna be here." Erwin said sadly thinking about the concentration camp and how close they were to it.

"Mmmmm..." Was the muffled answer Erwin got before he heard Zane snoring.

He started rocking Zane back and forth, smiling.

"I guess 1 more hour won't hurt." Erwin said his grin getting wider.

He gently stroked the back of Zane's head while still rocking him. Zane stirred in his sleep than inched closer to him.

He was glad they escaped but all the kids getting starved, beaten and killed in there. It was horrible.

He really wished he could have told Zane about the blood. He got assigned to the job, getting told what happens, and what the doctors need to do.

He was supposed to do the needle on Zane but he couldn't do it. He had screamed at the soldiers not to do it, but they punched him in the back of the head and went ahead anyways. Of course he didn't tell Zane that.

He was a bit curious about Zane's name and the color of his hair and eyes.

Yes, even if you aren't Jewish they would send you to the ghetto, concentration camp or the extermination camps. But usually they let Germans go free.

Not all the time. Rarely.

Maybe Zane was born German and just didn't know.

He pulled Zane even closer to him. He couldn't pull Zane any closer now, so instead he tightened his grip around Zane.

He kept rocking him back and forth gently and he saw Zane's smile grow.

He whispered a song into Zane's ears while grinning widely. Zane shifted in his sleep, cuddling up to Erwin.

He looked down at Zane's clothing and frowned.

The Jude star had not been placed upon Erwin's shirt because he was not Jewish.

Though Zane...

He shook Zane awake and Zane smiled at him.

"I thought you said I could sleep..." Mumbled Zane.

"I need to take the star off your shirt." he said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Zane yawned sitting up and stretching.

"Here." he pulled the needle out of his pocket and some medical string.

He grabbed Zane's shirt gently, then ripped the Jude star off.

A large hole was now in Zane's shirt.

Zane looked down biting his lip.

"It's cold there now.

Erwin smiled using the point of the needle and the string to patch up the hole.

"There." Erwin smiled even bigger.

Zane looked down.

"Wow. Great job." Zane said hugging Erwin.

They both heard a rustle in the bushes below and Erwin pulled out the shot gun.

"You still have that?" Zane whispered.

"Yeah. I also stole more bullets." he said looking down and pointing the gun at the bushes.

A girl with dark brown hair, light brown skin, blue eyes and a blue dress popped out of the bushes.

He almost pulled the trigger but when he saw it was a kid he put it away.

"Woah man. Chill out." she said climbing the tree.

Zane snuggled beside Erwin whimpering.

"It's okay Zane..." he said hugging Zane tightly.

Erwin suddenly reconized her.

"Jamie?" he asked.

"Took you that long?" she said playfully smiling.

"You know her?" Zane asked still frightened.

"Yeah it's okay." Erwin said. "I met her at the concentration camp."

Zane hugged Erwin but stopped whimpering.

"Hey buddy it's okay. I'm Jamie." she smiled reaching out her hand to shake.

* * *

**Zane and Erwin moments... ****NOT YAOI!**

**I also want suggestions. ****First one's, What time in the past next? Pick from anything. And who am I doing next? Cole, Kai, Jay, Lloyd, Garmadon, Sensei Wu, Nya, Overlord, Serpentine, or anyone else.**

**Second, In the WWII series I'm making now, what should happen? I'll write about almost dying, getting caught by the soldiers and sent back to the concentration camp, keep running into the woods or anything else.**

**Except... Getting sent to the crematorium, gas chambers or getting hung. In other words no one dies. I'll also take OC's they meet along the way.**

**Please, R&R!**

**Jamie does not belong to me. She belongs to peytonhalloway11.**


End file.
